<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking point by GoingHaywire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083764">Breaking point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingHaywire/pseuds/GoingHaywire'>GoingHaywire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutesy, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Soft Amon, Wall Sex, masked sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingHaywire/pseuds/GoingHaywire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something had shifted in the air in that moment, and things between you had never been the same.<br/>Amon realizes that he has fallen for you - hard - and there might be a point that he just takes what he wants.</p><p>*</p><p>[Amon X Female Reader]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amon | Noatak/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey babes!</p><p>Thank you for all the love and support on my previous Amon X Reader fic! 🥺💖<br/>Here you have another, softer one, it's not connected to the first one.</p><p>If you're interested, I have a Zhao X F!Reader smut on my account as well.</p><p>Also, larger spacing between lines than usual because I wrote this in Google Docs instead of Word. Let me know what layout you prefer!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He could've done it on his own - easily so. But you had been there nonetheless, and you wouldn't have known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The electric discharge you had surged through the bender about to attack Amon from behind sparked something else between you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something shifted in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire dynamic between you had been different from that point, when his hooded eyes had locked with yours and then went down to see the cramped up body of the bender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good work." had his first words been, followed by a softer, kinder "Thank you.", as if you hadn't been allowed to hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome." had your awkward response been, but how could it have been any different if the charismatic leader of the Equalists sent butterflies through your system?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From that moment, it had never been the same. It sparked a tension that only grew and grew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As with any build-up, be it positive or negative, there would eventually be a breaking point. And with Amon now celebrating victory over the pro-bending arena, the air was looser, as if there was space to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were standing a little away from the mingling, sipping your drink in peaceful silence. Busy days always made you long for some peace and quiet, but retreating to the sleeping quarters already felt out of place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He approached you unannounced, so when his gravelly voice greeted you, you had to pretend to not be startled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, (Y/n)."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a second or two you replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Sir." you greeted back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just call me Amon, like I’ve told you before. I brought you something." Even though your own cup was still full, you took the drink from him anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the least I could do. Not a fan of parties?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Needed to blow off some steam." you admitted, "Emptying my head after a long day works wonders. Being in a stuffy room doesn’t really help out with that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An amused hum echoed hollowly against his mask. "Those are wise words." he paused, lifting his mask up to take a sip from his cup - his lips were nicer than expected, especially up close - you had seen them before, but just from a distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want to take a little walk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your stomach flipped. Swallowing thickly, you gathered some courage to reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't it be dangerous outside?" you suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who says that we're going to walk outside? It's large enough here. We can slip away for a bit. No one will notice we're gone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt your cheeks grow hot - of course, he meant nothing with it, but the idea of </span>
  <em>
    <span>slipping away </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him put more endearing thoughts in your head than you'd ever admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." was your short, simple answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his arm for you to hook into, and even though his mask caused a rift of distance still between you on the matters of intimacy, you felt closer to him than ever before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never got to really thank you for electrocuting that bender the other day.” he told you, “Of course, I used my words, but… I owe you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t, though. He had sensed the earthbender approaching, and if your arrival had been a second later, things wouldn’t have been different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the look on your face that kept crossing his mind - you had been like a deer in the headlights, shocked at your own action. Something shifted within him upon making eye-contact, something had sunken in his gut. The feeling hadn’t subdued ever since.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, he sometimes saw you in his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he’d wake up, smiling without being able to help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He became more chipper, and the Lieutenant had noticed, and had asked Amon if he was in love, and Amon had shut him down with a glare from behind his mask, but in hindsight…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe the Lieutenant had been right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You enjoyed holding onto Amon’s arm, feeling his warmth seep through the fabric of his robes. He felt strong, like iron, and you wondered what he would look like underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had been in love with him for a while, but you would never tell him so. You had already experienced enough heartbreak in your life, you didn’t need more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, Sir.” you told him, “Any other Equalist would have done the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it was you,” he said. “It was you who was there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stared at your feet as you walked through the empty halls of the factory. Music echoed through here still, albeit faint and muffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is you.” he repeated once more. You looked at him in confusion. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sir, I’m not sure what you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed in amusement behind his mask. “Nor do I, (Y/n), nor do I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned a corner and left the sound of the party behind with each step, your heart speeding up as the stroll went on.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If there’s anything I can do for you,” Amon promised, “Just say the word.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already brought me a drink and are taking me on a walk with you, away from the mingling, which I really appreciate. If anything, I’d say we’re even.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a difference between taking someone for a walk and saving their life…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks flushed a little.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, you saved my life too, in a way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart crawled into his throat and suddenly, it was difficult to breathe.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I joined the Equalists because I believe in this cause. I truly think that the world would be better off without bending, so everyone can face tomorrow as equals. Of course, bending can be used for good things, but in the end, it puts benders above the non-benders. There will always be a rift, and I feel like it should be closed. There is so much harm bending can do, and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You paused, looking to the side to see if he was still listening. Amon had his eyes glued to you, wonderfully blue and grey, like a stormy winter sky above the ocean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joining the Equalists gave meaning to my life. It gave me perspective, and I’m happy to be here. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amon halted in his step, turning to fully face you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one of the most loyal Equalists out there. You’re an… Admirable woman, (Y/n).”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled behind his mask and reached for your face, tucking some (h/c) hair behind your ear. His eyes shifted, as if pondering something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Amon.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You can call me Amon, as I told you before.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry, I--”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t apologise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did a step in your direction and your heart leapt in your chest. “I don’t understand, Sir, I--”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What did I say…?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sir, I-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t say anything.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He cradled one hand in the back of your neck, pulling you in, lifting his mask to press his lips to yours. Eyes widening in surprise, it took a second for you to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost naturally, your eyes fell shut, and your mouth responded with pressure of its own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was soft, and kind, as if afraid to scare you away. Hesitantly, as if too intimate a gesture, you gathered the courage to lay a hand on his chest, instinctively clasping at the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amon pulled back, a little breathless, mask slipping back over his face. His eyes were enough - they fell to your hand, entwined with the greys on his robe, and then they fluttered back up to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amon, I-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His mouth was on yours again before you could apologise, and his name had so wonderfully slipped off your tongue that it made him inhale deeply into it, slowly backing you up against the wall. You softly gasped as you made contact with the cool steel, daring to respond a bit firmer, tasting him, your arms coming to rest on his shoulders as his positioned themselves on the sides of your head, firmly against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something urgent surged through you, blood spreading to places growing hotter and hotter. His mask chafed, but you didn’t care - his lips made up for it, so eagerly rubbing up against your own, saliva exchanged as if this had already happened more than once, unspoken passion dripping from his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amon’s fingers came to rest on your jaw and tipped it up, and he pulled back to look you in the eye, searching your face for any sign of regret. You were beautifully blushing, lips askew, slightly puckered and pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how much I’ve been thinking about you.” he confessed. “After you saved me… I’m just… I hope you feel that too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Amon,” you replied, his name slipping like honey from your lips, and he had to resist the urge to kiss you again at an instant - “A thousand times yes!” . Then, he pushed you up against the wall, hand resting at your waist, lifting you up slightly. He placed his knee in between your legs, parting them, pushing his pelvis against you. He kissed you again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tell-tale swell of masculine flesh pressed snugly against your clothed flower, causing a sigh of anticipation to run through you, and you gasped with the need for more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean so much to me.” he murmured upon pulling back, hooded eyes locking with yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He allowed you to take off his hood and run your fingers through his chocolate hair, but only because his own hand slipped into your pants, exploring right above your clit. It would be only fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want…” he swallowed, looking away for a second, “If you want it too, we could… It’s okay if you don’t, I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amon.” you whispered, “I want you. No, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No other confirmation was needed. He pushed your pants to your ankles and pried aside the soaked fabric of your underwear. “So beautiful…” he sighed into your neck, “So warm and pretty…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your fingers clawed in his hair as his tongue slipped over the spot under your ear, and on the side of his face, a hint of stubble was revealed to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too soon - you couldn’t ask of him to take it off. You had to enjoy the moment now, despite the feeling that it would be one of many - there was too much fire in the way he kissed you, too much passion in his roaming fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You softly moaned as his warm finger slithered in between the expanse of your folds, experimentally stroking at the wetness of your slick. He grunted at the sound from your lips and the feel of your desperate cunt, staining his fingers and causing him to twitch in his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spirits, he needed to be inside of you. There was nothing he’d rather want than to be one with you, he thought while bringing his fingers to his lips to nip them clean - </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that left him wanting more - later, hopefully. For now, he wanted to feel you </span>
  <em>
    <span>around </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He undid his robe to the point where he could ease himself out of the restraints of his briefs, sighing as he popped free. His lips were on yours so you had no chance of looking down, yet when he slithered the swollen head of his cock in between the lips of your pussy in order to slather himself with the substance, you jerked against him, gasping in the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling back from the kiss, he guided his tip into your entrance and observed your expression. Your eyes narrowed, squeezing shut in slight discomfort, but you soon nodded - </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, you needed more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped himself in further - halfway through, and after a whimper, he gave you some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he had finally sunken his length into your depths, you relaxed. He was wonderfully girthy and the coarse hairs of his abdomen rubbed against your clit - your position against the wall, a little higher than him, deliciously impaled on his swollen flesh, only caused increased pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved per experiment - once, twice, riding up into you, weighing your response. Your brow furrowed, legs wrapping around his waist out of reflex. “Amon…” you sighed, “Please. More…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your voice was angelically sweet and it caused him to cave in immediately, setting a steady, pleasurable pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your clothed back roughed against the cold metal wall as he fucked into you, his skin hitting yours with a firm </span>
  <em>
    <span>pap, pap, pap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You tangled in his hair, lips trembling as you stared into his stormy eyes, desperate, looking for anything beyond the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you looked closely enough, there was adoration, unspoken feelings, something deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dared to lift his mask and attach your mouth to his once again, moaning into his mouth as his tongue wrestled yours, length twitching in your depths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds you were making were music to his ears - he had imagined what you would sound like, but this was the real deal - you had to be an angel, sent by the spirits to be with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had he ever seen such a beautiful woman before? He highly doubted it, and he realized that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>in far too deep</span>
  </em>
  <span> already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucky for him, the feeling was mutual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your fingers grazed his scalp, resting at the small knot tying together his mask. Oh, you wanted to take it off so bad, see what he looked like behind it, caress his face and kiss him all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought to yourself, feeling your walls clench around him. You moaned, focussing on him pounding into you relentlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to cum.” he grunted, “I’m going to pull out, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though you wanted it - both of you - to have him spill inside, it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and winced as he removed himself from your hot and bothered depths, and you immediately felt empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held you tightly up against the wall,  slithering his length in between your folds, riding against them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned, watching how his cock slipped messily through your slick, head rubbing against your throbbing clit. He came with a grunt, hot stripes of seed spilling on your lower abdomen and over your cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight alongside the heat of his sperm caused your abdomen to explode, and he tapped the tip of his cock onto your clit to pull you over that orgasmic edge. You twitched against him, shivering, moaning his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weren’t loud, but bygones, you were a delicious sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed a finger into your pussy to coax you through your orgasm, clenching around his long and slender digit instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t wait to be inside of you again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, he placed you down on the factory floor and cupped your cheeks to kiss you, chastily, as if thanking you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” you whispered against his lips, “I beg of you, Amon, to promise me that this isn’t our only time doing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he replied, “I wouldn’t want it any other way either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He helped you redress and tucked himself back into his trousers before stroking some hair from your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be my mistress.” he said, “My lover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even a question. Not that it needed to be one for you to say yes, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” you breathed, “I’d like nothing more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get back to the party.” Amon said, “Before we’ll be missed. Sleep with me tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You needn’t ask.” you replied, hooking your arm into his again. “Thank you for taking me on this walk with you. I thoroughly enjoyed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled against the wood of his mask, grey eyes glittering as they locked with yours. “Pleasure’s all mine, (Y/n). Speaking of walking: Do you think you’re able to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t even have to make a step forward to find out that you weren’t.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>